1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates specifically to a collapsible camp stove employing charcoal, firewood or the like as fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of rapid population growth, more and more people are engaging in camping as a leisure activity to relieve day to day stress. Accordingly, there is a need for a camp stove. However, most camp stoves are of a fixed, rigid configuration and inconviently handled especially when used outdoors.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible camp stove which may obviate the above-mentioned drawback of conventional camp stoves.